Gabriel n'est pas un Ange !
by Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama
Summary: Harry Potter c'est allié en secret à Lord Voldemort, et transformé en vampire par Aro, Caius et Marcus, Harry qui a été renomé Gabriel par maintenant pour Forks Washington USA, pour vérifier sur les Cullen et leur humaine, Edward n'a qu'a bien ce tenir, car entre Voldemort et Gabriel personne ne sait ou donner de la tête...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : les personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi, enfin ceux de Harry Potter et Twilight ne le sont pas en tout cas !

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/humour

Crossover : Harry Potter/Twilight

Couple : Voldemort(Tom)/Harry(Gabriel), Harry(Gabriel)/Edward

Threesome : Voldemort(Tom)/Harry(Gabriel)/Edward

Rating T à M.

James le vampire n'est pas mort, Isabella Bashing !

Avertissements : cette fiction est à caractère yaoi, donc homosexuel, c'est un slash, est avec un trio, les homophobes sont donc priés de s'abstenir et de déguerpir !

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue, et j'espère que mes fan fics vous plaisent !

**Gabriel n'est pas un Ange !**

**Chapitre1 :**

**POV Harry :**

La guerre est finie, mais personne ne s'attendait à cette fin !

Je n'ai jamais vraiment haï ou même détester Voldemort, au contraire, nos similitudes nous ont rapprochées l'un de l'autre, Dumbledore a eut tord, Tom n'est pas né mauvais, les épreuves de la vie l'ont rendus comme ça, tout comme moi, son enfance fut misérable, les coups, la famine, mais surtout le rejet et la solitude déchirante, il c'est construit un masque froid et cruel, alors que moi j'en ai construit un de gaieté fausse et de gentillesse débordante, les Serpentard et Griffondore masques.

Tom et moi nous sommes rapprochés en 5ème années via les visions envoyées par ma cicatrice, ce n'était pas sa faute pour Sirius et l'affaire du Voile, et puis lors de ma 6ème années, les souvenirs de Dumbledore m'ont fait sentir encore plus proche de lui, à la mort du directeur et étant donner que je ne voulais absolument pas me battre contre lui, nous avons déclaré à la Grande-Bretagne que Harry James Potter était mort, capturé et tuer par Voldemort et ces disciples, le peuple sorcier et la lumière ce sont vite écroulés et ont cédés au règne du Seigneur Des Ténèbres, alors que moi, Tom m'a offert une nouvelle vie, ces alliés vampires, les Volturi avaient prit gout à moi, et Aro, Marcus et Caius m'ont transformés pour mon 17ème anniversaire, chacun d'entre eux m'a mordu, faisant de chacun d'eux mes Sires, mes Pères, et de moi leurs Childe, leurs Fils.

Ma nouvelle vie a commencée, j'ai du apprendre à contrôlé ma soif de sang, pour ça, chacun de mes Sires ainsi que la garde Volturi m'ont aidés, Jane m'a appris à torturé, Alec à supprimé les sens, Aro à connaitre toutes les pensées qu'une personne est eut, rien qu'en les touchant, etc.…

Oui, mon don vampirique était inestimable pour les Volturi, je suis un copieur de talents, il me suffit de touché un vampire avec un don, et celui-ci ce copie et s'intègre en moi, j'active n'importe lequel quand je le veux, et puis, j'ai gardé ma magie aussi, mais pour ça, ma formation est assurée par Tom, Lucius et Severus.

Tom a donné le même droit aux créatures qu'aux sorciers, les Muggleborn doivent restés dans le monde sorcier ou prêtés un serment de non divulgation de notre état à n'importe quel moldus, sinon leurs magie est soit celé, soit retiré et administré à un cracmol pour le rendre magique et le laissé vivre dans son monde, après tout pourquoi pas !

J'aime beaucoup ces nouveaux décrets, évidement, les pureblood ont beaucoup de privilèges, mais hé ils étaient là les premiers !

Des cours d'étiquette et de maintient ont été obligatoirement instauré à Poudlard, Dark Art également, Wandless Magical, Blood Magical Rituel etc.…

Et pour une nouvelle vie, j'ai également un nouveau nom, Aro, Caius et Marcus m'ont nommés : Gabriel Ange Raffaele Volturi, Prince de Volterra. Ils ont dit que des noms d'Anges me convenais parfaitement car je ressemblais à un.

Et je dois bien avoué qu'ils n'ont pas tord, mon corps est légèrement fin et androgyne, mais avec de délicieux petits muscles, je ne suis pas bien grand, 1m67, mes cheveux ne sont plus un nid d'oiseaux, ils descendent en cascade de boucles brunes aux reflets bleu, vert et rouge dans mon dos, mes traits de visage ne sont plus anguleux, mais lisses et parfaits, mon nez n'est plus légèrement crochu, mais un joli petit nez en bouton, mais le plus choquant sont mes yeux, au lieu de devenir rouge sang comme tout vampire nouveau-né, ils sont resté vert, brillant d'une lueur Avada Kedavra et d'une puissance effrayante pour les gens normaux, mais très hypnotique pour les sorciers ou autres créatures magiques, évidement, ma peau n'est plus halée, mais pale, crayeuse et crémeuse, mes cicatrices de mauvais traitement des Dursley ont disparu la laissant lisse et intact, les seules marques visibles sur mon corps sont ma cicatrice dû à l'Horcruxe de Tom, et les 3 croissant de lune des morsures de mes Sires.

En un mot on pourrait me décrire comme à la fois : parfait, mignon et adorable (en tout cas c'est ce qui ressort le plus souvent).

En ce moment je m'ennui ferme, ça va faire 13 ans que je suis un vampire et que Voldemort contrôle le monde magique de Grande-Bretagne, et aussi 13 ans que je ne suis pas sortie au grand jour, surprotection de mes Sires et de Tom, ils ne veulent pas que je perde le contrôle en zone trop peuplé, mais être cloitré me rends frustré.

Aro, s'il te plait, je n'en peux plus d'être enfermé ici, d'accord, j'adore le château, mais ça va faire 13 ans que je n'ai pas bougé d'ici, à voir toujours les mêmes personnes et faire toujours les mêmes choses, j'aimerais sortir, voir ce que Tom a aménagé avec la Grande-Bretagne, voyager, je m'ennui ici, s'il te plait ?! (suppliais-je avec une petite moue boudeuse).

Je suppose que ça pourrait s'arrangé, Félix, Demetri et James doivent allés vérifier sur les Cullen et leur petite humaine, peut-être pourrais-tu allé avec eux et rester quelque temps là bas ! (suggéra Aro).

Y a une entourloupe quelque par la dedans. (dis-je). Tu me laisse allé beaucoup trop facilement, alors vas-y, que veux tu en échange ?

Et bien certains membres des Cullen ont des dons et ceux-ci nous seraient très utiles Gaby ! (oh génial il me sort le pet-name, il y tient vraiment beaucoup à ces dons).

Ok, mais ce n'est pas James qui avait tenté de la bouffé la gamine ? (demandais-je)

Si, d'ailleurs sans l'aide de Victoria il serait sans doute mort, il est revenue mal en point si tu t'en souviens bien. (me dit-il, et c'est vrai, je m'en souviens, le pauvre, tout ça à cause d'une pauvre petite humaine pathétique).

Moui, bon je vais me préparé alors ! (sautillais-je, lui baisant la joue avant de retourné à ma chambre pour faire mes bagages).

Faire mes valises ne m'a pas pris longtemps, une fois prêts nous sommes partis direction, Forks, Washington, USA.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : les personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi, enfin ceux de Harry Potter et Twilight ne le sont pas en tout cas !

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/humour

Crossover : Harry Potter/Twilight

Couple : Voldemort(Tom)/Harry(Gabriel), Harry(Gabriel)/Edward

Threesome : Voldemort(Tom)/Harry(Gabriel)/Edward

Rating T à M.

James le vampire n'est pas mort, Isabella Bashing !

Avertissements : cette fiction est à caractère yaoi, donc homosexuel, c'est un slash, est avec un trio, les homophobes sont donc priés de s'abstenir et de déguerpir !

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue, et j'espère que mes fan fics vous plaisent !

**Gabriel n'est pas un Ange !**

**Chapitre2 :**

**POV Voldemort :**

La guerre est finie, personne ne s'attendait à cette fin, moi le premier, lors de ma résurrection au cimetière, je dois avoué que je détestais toujours Harry, mais l'année suivante a tout changé, mes incursions dans son esprit m'ont permis de voir défilé toute sa vie, tout ces souvenirs, et nous n'étions pas si différents, j'ai pu voir qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être là où il était, mais son masque de fausse gaieté et gentillesse était bien en place, il faisait ce que les autres voulaient, ce que le vieux timbré voulait, être un bon soldat qui passe les test de son vieil instituteur loufoque, malgré ces visions, je me suis rapproché de lui, au début par pur curiosité, ensuite car sa présence me plaisait, le département des mystère n'était pas de mon fait, je n'ai fait qu'intercepté cette vision faussée et m'y suis rendu pour lui, Bellatrix ne devait pas tuer le parrain de Harry, et Dumbledore n'aurait pas dut pouvoir ce montré, mais Harry ne m'en a pas voulu, il a dit que le fait que Sirius était partit dans le Voile n'était pas ma faute, il m'a raconté ses séances avec Dumbledore, bien sur je n'était pas heureux au début, et puis il m'a dit que ça l'aidait à mieux me comprendre, et par la suite qu'il ne voulait pas ce battre plus contre moi, décision renforcée lorsque je lui ai dit que mes plans décidés étaient pour le bien de tous, bon peut être pas pour les moldus, mais bon, personne n'est parfait !

Pour son 17ème anniversaire, les Volturi l'ont changé en vampire, m'obligeant à le leurs laissé, évidement avant cela Dumbledore bouffait déjà les pissenlits par la racine, et puis mon plan de devenir le Roi de la Grande-Bretagne Magique a fonctionné, Harry était d'accord pour faire le mort, et sans Dumbledore' ou le Garçon-qui-vivait, les gens ont vite cédés, ils n'avaient plus leur leadeurs, donc plus de moyens de combattre, j'ai instauré de nouvelles lois non discriminatoire pour les créatures magique, les rendant égaux aux sorciers, les mudblood n'ont pas apprécier, mais n'ont pas eut le choix, soit ils acceptaient le monde magique pleinement soit on siphonnait leur magie et la réimplantait dans un cracmol, le secret pour les moldus était maintenant gardé, les orphelins adopté par le sang magique par des familles sorcières ou créatures, les Muggleborn étaient saisi à la première explosion magique et élevé avec les leurs, dans notre monde, Poudlard était réorganisée également, des classe furent installées pour le maintient et l'apprentissage de protocoles et étiquettes Pureblood etc.…

Entre mes changement au gouvernement et mes réunions diplomatiques, je passais beaucoup de temps avec Harry, nouvellement rebaptisé Gabriel, nom qui allait à merveille à cet ange !

Mes leçons en occlumencie lui ont servies, mais aussi Dark Art, Blood Magical Rituel, Nécromancie et surtout Wandless magical, la magie de l'esprit a été facile, dû à mon Horcruxe en lui, j'ai été heureux de l'avoir.

Environ 6 ans après mon « couronnement », Severus a trouvé une potion me rendant mon apparence et ma jeunesse de mes 25 ans, et je dois dire, je suis magnifique, mais mes yeux sont désormais vairon, l'un est rouge, l'autre est bleu, le rouge est dû à mes Horcruxe restant, mon âme n'étant pas tout à fait complète.

Mais bon, cela fait bientôt 13 ans maintenant, et même si j'aime être le dirigeant de la Grande-Bretagne Magique, je veux des vacances, peut-être aller voir Gabriel au Volturi et passé du temps autre que l'enseignement avec lui, de plus je sens depuis quelque temps qu'il s'ennui à travers le lien, ça lui ferait du bien, peut être le laissé un peu sortir aussi, 13 ans au même endroit sans sortir, c'est comme même long, même pour un immortel !

J'ai donc transplanné dans la chambre de Gabriel à Volterra, mais y a personne, je vais demander à Aro.

Bonjour Aro, Caius, Marcus ! (saluais-je). Où est Gabriel ?

Parte en mission au USA visité [contrôlé] les Cullen et leurs humaine ! (me répondit Aro en souriant).

Pas là donc, il est partie depuis quand ? Et pour combien de temps ? (demandais-je).

Mmh, depuis 2 jours, et on ne sait pas pour la durée, c'est indéterminé encore ! (sourit Marcus).

Oh, et ça gênerait si je passe le voir, ou reste avec lui pendant sa « visite » ? (demandais-je, mais bon, même si, j'y vais comme même ^_^).

Pas le moins du monde dérangeant, il est à Forks, Washington au USA, accompagné de Félix, Demetri et James, ils sont dans une maison à côté de celle des Cullen, je suis sur que notre Gaby sera heureux de vous voir ! (m'informe Caius).

Merci pour l'information, je vais prendre congé maintenant ! (saluais-je en quittant la salle des trônes).

Le temps pour moi de réglé quelques affaires au pays, faire quelques bagages et créer un portoloin international et j'étais en route pour voir Gabriel et je l'espère rester quelque temps de vacance avec lui.

J'ai atterris devant la maison, jolie, au milieu des bois environnant, beaucoup de baie vitrée mais toujours dans le style victorien, j'ai à peine le temps d'allé à la porte que je suis étouffé dans une étreinte par Gabriel.

J'ai senti ton odeur ! (me sourit-il en baisant ma joue).

Dit comme ça on dirait que je pue. (rigolais-je).

Mmh… non, tu sens la menthe, le parchemin et l'encre, avec une odeur de pluie aussi, tu sens bon ! (ronronne t'il en fouinant mon cou).

La menthe est l'odeur de ma magie Ange, la tienne dégage une odeur de Lila. (dis-je en le serrant contre moi et respirant sa magie).

Se sent bien ! (ronronne t'il contre moi alors que je le tien).


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : les personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi, enfin ceux de Harry Potter et Twilight ne le sont pas en tout cas !

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/humour

Crossover : Harry Potter/Twilight

Couple : Voldemort(Tom)/Harry(Gabriel), Harry(Gabriel)/Edward

Threesome : Voldemort(Tom)/Harry(Gabriel)/Edward

Rating T à M.

James le vampire n'est pas mort, Isabella Bashing !

Avertissements : cette fiction est à caractère yaoi, donc homosexuel, c'est un slash, est avec un trio, les homophobes sont donc priés de s'abstenir et de déguerpir !

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue, et j'espère que mes fan fics vous plaisent !

**Gabriel n'est pas un Ange !**

**Chapitre3 :**

**Gabriel POV :**

L'arrivée et l'installation confortablement dans notre nouvelle maison à Forks a pris 2 jours, la décorée était amusant, mais je suis heureux que Tom soit là, et être dans ces bras ce sent bien ! Je sais que je ronronne comme un chat, Tom aime à me taquiné la dessus assez souvent d'ailleurs, mais être avec lui est rassurant.

Viens ! (dis-je en me décollant de son cou et en l'entrainant dans la maison où on retrouve mes 3 compatriotes vampires).

Gabriel, tu vas devoir allez au lycée de Forks, Aro veux que tu te rapproche des enfants Cullen, et ça te permettra de gardé un œil sur la fille humaine. (m'indique Félix en s'asseyant en face de Tom et moi).

Oh génial, l'école ! Je n'ai pas été dans une école depuis 14 ans, dans une moldue depuis 20, c'est la joie ! , c'est la joie ! (marmonnais-je de mauvaise humeur à la nouvelle idée ingénieuse de mon Sire).

Nous allons nous présenté au Cullen ce soir, histoire de ne pas créer une hystérie de la fille en voyant un vampire à l'école, donc va te préparer ! (me dit Félix en me souriant).

C'est Jamesie ici présent qui va la tournée hystérique, il avait essayé de la manger. (rigolais-je en allant me changé, cela ne m'a prit que 2 minute, pantalon de cuir de Dragon noir à lacet, avec une chemise verte émeraude à lacet également, bottes en peaux de Dragon, mes cheveux attachés en catogans, un trait de khôl noir cerclant mes yeux, et le tour était joué).

Wow, Gaby, t'es à tombé crevette ! (siffle James avec un sourire malicieux à la mention « crevette »).

Je suis pas une crevette, je ne suis pas court ! (boudais-je en faisant la moue).

Arrêtez vous 2, on y va maintenant ! (ordonna Demetri).

D'accord, pas la peine de jouer les commandant Dem' ! (dis-je en m'accrochant à Tom pour être câliner).

Nous sommes allé chez les Cullen à vitesse humaine pour Tom de suivre, mais aussi pour ce détendre un peu à travers le bruit de la foret environnante.

Arrivée chez eux, nous avons été accueillis par une dame très gentille qui m'a un peu rappelé de maman dans son apparence, elle a dit qu'elle était Esmé, elle souriait, mais elle était aussi tendu, pas par rapport à moi, mais pour James, Félix et Demetri, et Tom aussi.

Arrivée à la cuisine/salon, tous le Coven Cullen et l'humaine étaient là, la fille entrain de manger, ce tendant à notre présence.

Bonjour les Cullen et l'humaine, je suis Gabriel, l'un des vampires qui doit vérifier sur vous, j'irai aussi à l'école publique donc ne pas être hystérique en me voyant débarqué au lycée lundi matin ! (gazouillais-je en agitant la main pour dire bonjour).

L'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat Gaby ! (s'exaspéra Demetri).

Les Griffondores n'ont aucun tact ! (s'exclama Tom en même temps).

Jamesie, ils sont méchants avec moi ! (m'écriais en allant me coller à James en faisant la moue).

Mais non crevette, c'est rien ! (roucoula James en passant une mais gentille dans mes cheveux).

Je ne suis pas une crevette, et je ne suis pas court ! (boudais-je en croisant les bras et faire la moue).

Oh il est adorable ! (vint un petit cri de la petite vamp' qui ressemble beaucoup à un lutin ou une fée, Alice je crois).

Je t'aime bien, tu es gentille, tu seras ma nouvelle amie, oui, c'est décidé… (la regardais-je en hochant la tête en souriant, content).

Gabriel ! on est en mission ici, pas ce faire des amis ! (me sermonna doucement Félix).

Mais, elle est gentille, et puis, moi je suis surtout là parce que à Volterra je m'ennuie comme un rat mort, 13 ans à lire les mêmes livres et faire les mêmes choses, ici au moins y a des nouvelles personnes, et elles ont l'air moins psycho que Jane et Alec, sans pour autant être normal ! (gazouillais-je à nouveau lui faisant mon look chiot).

Me regarde pas comme ça Gabriel, ça ne marche pas sur moi ce regard ! (dit-il, mais sa voie flanche légèrement, héhé, j'ai gagné).

Le reste des Cullen et l'humaine ont un regard légèrement halluciné, c'est trop drôle, l'humaine et à mi-chemin entre le choc hystérique et la confusion total, j'ai un petit rire et une tape sur la tête par Tom pour me moqué.

Ow, Tom pourquoi tu me tape, j'ai rien fais ! (pleurais-je faussement).

Tiens toi bien Gabriel, tu n'es pas là pour lui faire peur ou la rendre encore plus hystérique. (me gronde-t'il comme pour un enfant).

Duh ! Dit le plus grand et méchant mage noire depuis Salazar Serpentard lui-même, c'est l'hôpital qui ce fout de la charité Voldy ! (grimaçais-je moqueusement).

Comment tu viens de m'appelé là ? (houlà il se fâche).

VOLDY ! (articulais-je bien en me cachant derrière James et Félix et en ayant un petit rire).

_Crucio ! _(lance-t'il, et je lève une main entrainant un bouclier de protection autour de moi).

Oh Tom, tu sais bien que depuis ma transformation ça ne marche plus, mais tu peux torturer l'humaine si tu veux… (un grondement m'interrompit). Quoi que non, tu les mettrais en colère. (dis-je en montrant le Coven légèrement oublié par mes singeries).

Tom donne un reniflement dédaigneux et tourne son attention sur les Cullen et la fille qui semble enfin débuguer leur cerveaux.


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : les personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi, enfin ceux de Harry Potter et Twilight ne le sont pas en tout cas !

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/humour

Crossover : Harry Potter/Twilight

Couple : Voldemort(Tom)/Harry(Gabriel), Harry(Gabriel)/Edward

Threesome : Voldemort(Tom)/Harry(Gabriel)/Edward

Rating T à M.

James le vampire n'est pas mort, Isabella Bashing !

Avertissements : cette fiction est à caractère yaoi, donc homosexuel, c'est un slash, est avec un trio, les homophobes sont donc priés de s'abstenir et de déguerpir !

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue, et j'espère que mes fan fics vous plaisent !

**Gabriel n'est pas un Ange !**

**Chapitre4 :**

**Edward POV :**

108 ans de vie c'est long, j'ai tenu des journaux de ma vie tous ce temps, Carlisle m'y a encouragé, me disant que ça me tiendrai occupé, en plus du piano, ma vie ou plutôt non-vie était vide et ennuyeuse jusqu'à Bella, ma « chanteuse », son sang est comme une drogue pour moi, m'empêché de la vidé sec a été dur, mais j'ai résisté, et le fait de ne pas pouvoir lire son esprit m'attirai à elle, lorsque je l'ai quitté il y a 1 an pour sa sécurité après l'attaque de James et Victoria ça m'a fait tellement mal, puis elle m'a sauvé et maintenant les membres de Volturi sont là pour gardé un œil sur elle et notre famille, et en plus de ça, James est l'un d'eux, celui qui la chasse est en plus qui la surveille.

Le plus petit d'entre eux entre et ce présente comme Gabriel, il est tout à fait adorable, et je remarque tout de suite que ces yeux ne sont ni rouge, ni topaze, mais vert, un vert émeraude lumineux, magnifique, en me re-concentrant sur la scène devant moi c'est assez comique, le petit Gabriel taquine et manipule facilement la garde Volturi, mais je remarque seulement maintenant qu'il y a un humain avec eux, non, un sorcier d'après le sort qu'il vient de lancer, Gabriel essaie de détendre l'atmosphère, mais sa phrase sur la torture de Bella nous fait grogné ma famille et moi, et finalement, leur attention ce retourne sur nous.

Gabriel a un air penaud et je suis sur que s'il était humain il serait rougir, les pensés de ma famille sont à peu près tous d'accord qu'il est mignon et absolument adorable.

- Pardon, donc heu… oui, je suis Gabriel, vous connaissez déjà James, Félix et Demetri, et le gars sexy qui boude de façon dédaigneuse là bas est Tom ! (reprit Gabriel au silence gêné en faisant les présentations).

- C'est Lord Voldemort pour vous ! (nous dit hautainement le dit « Tom »).

- Soit gentil Tom, ou au moins le plus que tu peux l'être, civil ! (Gabriel a dit sèchement avec un éblouissement au concerné qui ne dit rien mais lui renvoi son éclat de mort).

- Où allez-vous chassé ? pas les humains d'ici n'est-ce pas ? (leur demande Carlisle).

- Non, nous avons des réserve de sang à la maison, et à la limite, Tom peux cloner des poches de sang synthétique ! (nous rassura Gabriel).

- Et de toute façon, je nourrirai Gabriel le temps que je reste avec lui ! (intervint « Voldemort »).

- Le nourrir, mais le venin va vous transformé ou vous tué ! (cria Esmé).

- Oh, non Mme Cullen, le venin des vampires qui ont été sorciers avant d'être tourné en vampire est différent, ma magie contrôle le venin et ce que je veux en faire, il peut tuer, endormir, faire souffrir ou donner du plaisir si je le veux, mais la plupart sont tué il est vrai, mais Tom ne ressent que du plaisir lorsque je le mords, car je ne lui veux pas de mal ! (nous expliqua Gabriel en allant ce collé au concerné qui étonnement répondit à son étreinte).

- Absolument fascinant ! (Carlisle dit tout en pensant à faire des tests sur le venin de Gabriel).

- Mais tu manges comme même les humains et les tues ! (s'écria Bella choqué et en ce rapprochant de moi).

- How ! Moins fort voix de craisselle ! (croasse Gabriel en couvrant ces oreilles). Et oui, je bois et tue les humains, ce n'est pas un scoop, c'est la nature vampirique, les humains sont comme du bétail, on en tue pour ce nourrir, mais on en garde assez pour ne pas que l'espèce ne s'éteigne ! (continue-t'il d'un ton sec).

- Allons, allons Gaby, qui effraie l'humaine maintenant ! (ronronne moqueusement James).

- Je ne voie pas pourquoi ça l'effraie, c'est la sélection naturel ! (soupira Gabriel en ce penchant un peu plus sur « Voldemort », et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais de le voir m'embête).

- C'est affreux et monstrueux de tué des humains ! (s'horrifia Bella).

- Vous êtes pathétique, pour les vampires, c'est l'instinct de se nourrir qui les poussent à tué des hommes, mais les hommes qu'est ce qui les poussent à ce tué entre eux, Mmh ? leur bêtise Miss Swan, leur propre envie et bêtise alors que pour Gabriel, c'est l'instinct de survit ! (s'exclama soudain très sèchement Voldemort, en caressant le dos de Gabriel qui était le visage enfouit dans sa poitrine).

- Oui, Tom a raison, ce sont les humains les monstres pas nous ! (souffla Gabriel un petit sourire dans la voix), et puis soyez assez polie pour respecté vos ainé, on n'a pas gardé les sombrals ensemble que je sache, et on ne se connait pas, donc lorsque vous ne connaissez pas une personne, on dit « vous » et pas « tu », c'est très impoli ! (continua t'il).

- Nous regardons le même âge ! (se défend Bella).

- Oh je vous en prie, dans 100 ans je regarderais toujours comme mes 17, j'aurais 17 ans éternellement, et j'ai été changé il y a 13 ans, faites le calcul, j'ai 30 ans, je suis donc votre ainé, donc, le respect petite fille ! (déclare Gabriel en roulant les yeux d'un air exaspéré).

Emmett éclate de rire, Rosalie a un sourire méprisant et les autres ont tous l'air assez amusé par Gabriel.

- Bien, il serait peut-être temps de partir non ?! (demande subitement Voldemort).

- Tu as raison Tom, il fait déjà nuit, il est temps pour l'humaine et mon Dark Lord préféré d'allé sommeiller ! (acquiesça Gabriel, mais bizarrement je n'ai aucune envie de le voir s'en allez).

- Oh, avant de partir, puis-je touché la main de chacun de vous ? (demanda Gabriel en regardant chaque membre de notre famille).

- Pourquoi faire ? (demanda Rosalie).

- Rien de mal, je vous assure, aucune douleur et aucun piège, juste un contact des mains ! (assura encore Gabriel).

- Bien ! (hocha froidement Rose avant de lui touché la main).

- Merci ! (brilla Gabriel en passant à Esmé en souriant gentiment, puis Emmett le fit froncer légèrement les sourcils).

Il rayonnait positivement en prenant la main de Carlisle.


	5. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : les personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi, enfin ceux de Harry Potter et Twilight ne le sont pas en tout cas !

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/humour

Crossover : Harry Potter/Twilight

Couple : Voldemort(Tom)/Harry(Gabriel), Harry(Gabriel)/Edward

Threesome : Voldemort(Tom)/Harry(Gabriel)/Edward

Rating T à M.

James le vampire n'est pas mort, Isabella Bashing !

Avertissements : cette fiction est à caractère yaoi, donc homosexuel, c'est un slash, est avec un trio, les homophobes sont donc priés de s'abstenir et de déguerpir !

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue, et j'espère que mes fan fics vous plaisent !

* * *

**Gabriel n'est pas un Ange !**

**Chapitre 5 :**

**POV Voldemort :**

Je regarde Gabriel passé de mains en mains les 7 Cullen, et je sais tout de suite d'après son expression lequel a un don, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice et Edward, et dans une certaine mesure Emmett.

Lorsqu'il a fini, il chancel et je le maintiens contre moi, le temps d'adaptation à ces nouveaux dons qu'il vient de copier.

- Alors Ange, sont-ils intéressants ? (lui demandais-je).

- Résistance au sang et à la soif, Empathie, Voyante et lecteur d'esprit, oh et force accrue de nouveau-né, je dirais donc oui, très intéressant, mais difficile à géré tous en même temps ! (me répondit-il en s'appuyant sur moi).

- Quoi, ce qu'il dit n'a aucun sens ! (geins Melle Swan, et Gabriel a raison, sa voix est irritante, même pour moi).

- Gabriel est un copieur de dons, lorsqu'il entre en contact avec la peau d'une personne ou dans notre cas, vampires, il copie le don et l'assimile comme l'un des siens, pour plus tard apprendre à l'utilisé correctement ! (j'explique pour tout le monde à comprendre).

- Oh, donc si j'ai bien compris, shorty ici présent vient de copier nos « dons » et maintenant il les a aussi ! (Emmett déclare comme une évidence).

- Hey, qui appels-tu cours ! (vient l'exclamation indigné de Gabriel).

- Bin, t'es pas très grand ! (dit simplement Emmett, et j'espère juste que Gabriel ne fasse pas sortir son caractère Potter).

- Sache Monsieur Emmett Cullen, que en Angleterre, je ne suis pas si cours, c'est une taille tout à fait bonne, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as mangé un tas d'engrais qui t'as rendu géant ! (se fâche Gabriel, et sa petite moue est tout à fait adorable).

- Gabriel n'aime pas les réflexions, annotations, ou autre ce rapportant à sa petite taille ! (souriais-je en enserrant un bras autour des hanches du dit Gabriel).

Derrière nous James ricane, et en un rien de temps il ce retrouve la tête en bas et suspendu au plafond par les pouvoirs de Gabriel.

- Quelque chose à ajouter Jamesie ? (demande moqueusement Gabriel en soulevant un sourcil délicat).

- Absolument crevette, fait moi descendre de là ! (s'exclame James en foudroyant Gabriel du regard).

- Jamesie, Jamesie, Jamesie, quand apprendras-tu à ne pas me contrarié ! (ricana Gabriel en tournant la peau de James en vert pomme et ses cheveux en rose fluo d'un sort).

- Bordel, Gabriel ! (beugla James).

- Non, tu resteras comme ça, t'avais qu'a pas m'énervé d'abord ! (croisa les bras un Gabriel boudeur et colérique).

- Hé le Dark Lord… (commença James, mais, non, je le coupe tout de suite).

- Non, compte pas sur moi, je ne tiens pas à être jeté sur le canapé pour dormir, merci bien. (grommelais-je).

- Mais… (recommence-t-il).

- Non, je suis Suisse, je ne m'en mêle pas ! (rajoutais-je).

- C'est bien Tom, tu dors dans mon lit ce soir, et si tu reste sage, ça continuera comme ça ! (me sourit Gabriel).

- Mais les vampires ne dorment pas ! (s'exclama tout à coups Melle Swan avec un air hébété).

- Mais qui a parlé de dormir ? (demande Gabriel en levant un sourcil suggestif).

- Oh mon dieu, vous êtes… vous êtes… (se mit elle à balbutié très bêtement).

- Gay, homos, Pd, des hommes qui aiment d'autres hommes, oui Miss Swan, et si tu as un problème avec ça gamine, et bien tant pis pour toi, je ne vais pas changer pour toi ! (dit hautainement Gabriel en venant ce serré contre moi, où je le prends dans mes bras).

- Mon Ange, je crois que tu viens de la choqué là ! (souriais-je cruellement en regardant la fille stupide tourner de l'œil).

- Les humains sont trop fragiles ! (renifle Gabriel avec une petite vague dédaigneuse de la main et un _enervate _pour la réveillé).

- Tout à fait d'accord et celle-ci est faible en plus ! (dis-je en regardant la moldue avec un certain dégout).

- Faible et étroite d'esprit, elle a vraiment tout pour elle. (murmure Gabriel avec sarcasme) bon, on rentre, j'ai faim ! ? (demande t il ensuite un peu plus fort).

- Bien sur, enfin, c'est si tu veux bien faire descendre James et lui rendre une couleur normal. (sourit Félix en regardant James, qui boude au plafond).

Gabriel fait la moue pendant encore 1 petite minute avant de finalement faire descendre James, enfin il l'a plutôt laissé tombé comme une masse, et lui a redonné une couleur naturel.

- La prochaine fois que tu te moques je te transforme en os et je te largue dans un chenil pour chien ! (lui menace Gabriel avec une petite moue colérique).

- Tu n'oserais pas, je hais les chiens ! (s'horrifie James).

- Tu m'as bien regardé, bien sur que je le ferais ! (sourit sadiquement Gabriel très moqueur du fait de l'aversion de James pour les chiens).

- Tu es horrible Gaby ! (s'exclame James en faisant la moue).

- Non, j'suis revanchard ce n'est pas pareil Jamesie ! (se moque Gabriel avec un sourire diabolique pour James).

- Bah, t'es méchant, on a compris, maintenant si on pouvait rentrer, je dois te nourrir et dormir moi, je ne suis pas un vampire même si je suis également immortel j'ai toujours besoin de dormir. (dis-je à Gabriel, sérieusement, le décalage horaire est un enfer et je suis crever).

- Okay Tom, je vais te porté si tu veux aussi ? (me demanda Gabriel et pour le coup, limite je veux bien, je pense qu'à dormir pour le moment je fatigue vraiment).

- Transplanné serait une bonne option aussi. (dis-je en clignant fatigué).

- Yep, accroche-toi alors, je nous transplanne tous les 2 dans ma chambre ça te videra pas de ton énergie comme ça et tu seras direct pour t'endormir. (me dit Gabriel en me prenant par la taille et un instant plus tard nous sommes dans sa chambre et je sens la piqure familière de ses crocs dans mon cou et le plaisir qui viens avec).

- Dort maintenant mon Tom. (j'entends la voix de Gabriel faire éco dans la brume de sommeil avant que tout devienne calme et noir).

* * *

**Salut, Ma Nouvelle fanfiction crossover Harry Potter / Angel est poster, vous pouvez allez la lire et donner votre avis via reviews !**


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : les personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi, enfin ceux de Harry Potter et Twilight ne le sont pas en tout cas !

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/humour

Crossover : Harry Potter/Twilight

Couple : Voldemort(Tom)/Harry(Gabriel), Harry(Gabriel)/Edward

Threesome : Voldemort(Tom)/Harry(Gabriel)/Edward

Rating T à M.

James le vampire n'est pas mort, Isabella Bashing !

Avertissements : cette fiction est à caractère yaoi, donc homosexuel, c'est un slash, est avec un trio, les homophobes sont donc priés de s'abstenir et de déguerpir !

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue, et j'espère que mes fan fics vous plaisent !

* * *

**Gabriel n'est pas un Ange !**

**Chapitre 6 :**

**POV Gabriel :**

J'ai regardé Tom pendant quelques minutes et le couvrit avec les couvertures pour qu'il n'ai pas froid pendant la nuit, même moi qui suis un vampire j'ai remarquer qu'ici à Forks les nuits sont froides, plus qu'en Angleterre.

Une fois avoir veillez au confort de Tom je met une pierre de memoire sur mon front et c'est partie pour toute une nuit de rattrapage scolaire, au moins avec cette pierre ça ne prends que quelques heures pour assimilé des années d'informations.

vers 7 heures 30 du matin, j'ai enlevé la pierre, et partie me préparé pour le lycée, Tom dormait encore tranquillement, j'ai donc fait le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le révéiller.

Après une douche rapide, je me suis habillé, jeans noir, débardeur noir et chemise bourgogne sur le dessus, chaussettes noirs, mes converse noir avec un dessin de basilic dessus (cadeau de Tom pour mon anniversaire cette année uniques en leurs genres faites spécialement pour moi), ma boucle d'oreilles en crocs de vampire qui appartenait à Marcus, mon pendentif en crocs de basilic graver de diverses runes protectrices, un trait d'oeil liner et il ne reste que quelques minutes avant que je doive partir en cours, j'attache vite mes long cheveux en queue de cheval haute avec l'attache en argent et emeraude en forme de serpent que Lucius m'a offert pour mes résultats parfait à mes ASPIC et le tour est jouer je suis pret, je prend mon sac que Demetri m'a gentiement préparé et je descent boire un peu de sang dis vite bonjour aux autres et transplane vite fait bien fait derrière le lycée et à l'acceuil pour prendre mes feuillet de cours.

quelques minutes à discuté avec la charmante et ennuyeuse Shayley de la reception qui me dit que sa fille Jessica est une élève ici et patati et patata, je dis rapidement merci et que je dois y aller ou je vais être en retard pour mon premier jours, elle me sourit et je m'en vais directement à mon premier cours, les autres élèves sont déjà en classe ou dans les couloirs en train de s'y rendre.

Mon premier cours est la biologie avec Edward Cullen et son ennuyeuse moldu Isabella Swan.

J'entre doucement dans la classe et me racle un peu la gorge pour attiré l'attention du professeur dont je n'ai absolument pas retenue le nom, de toute façon je resterai pas longtemeps ici, et c'est un humain, j'ai pas besoin de le connaitre. Il leve la tête de son occupation sur son bureau et me sourit :

- Ah, vous devez être le nouvel étudiant, Mr Volturi c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça, je me met où ?

- Il y a une place à côté de Mr Cullen et Miss Swan, sur la dernière ranger de gauche.

- D'accord, merci.

Je me dirige donc entre les rangers, et vais tranquillement m'installer juste entre les deux tourterreaux, juste pour bien emmerder Swan.

- Salut Edward. saluais-je gaiement, en ignorant totalement l'humaine qui ce raclait la gorge style Ombrage en 5ème année.

- Bonjour Gabriel. dit il avec un léger sourire.

- Hum hum! l'humaine continue à ce racler la gorge.

- Tu sais y a des sirop pour la gorge pour ce que tu as. dis-je en me tournant vers elle avec un faux air soucieux.

- Edward et moi on discutait, tu nous a interompus ! Me dit-elle avec un petit air superieur qui m'agace magistrallement.

- Oh toute mes excuse Edward. Souris-je au vampire en me tournant vers lui et en recommançant à ignorer cette petite conne arrongante.

Il me regarde, puis elle et hausse une épaule, l'humaine veux ajouté quelque chose mais le professeur lui fait signe de se taire et commence son cours sur ce qui semble être la biologie de plantes autour de nous, le cours dure pendant encore 2 heures, où franchement je m'intérresse assez, ça ressemble au conférence que Severus me faisait au début de mes années vampiriques, après que lui et moi ayons régler nos problème de haine profonde des uns des autres. Tom nous avait enfermer tous les deux dans une salle du Châteaux Serpentard et avait lancer des sorts sur chaque fenêtres et chaques portes qu'on aurait pu vouloir prendre pour s'échapé l'un de l'autre, nous obligeant à travailler sur nos rencoeurs, et après deux jours, beaucoup d'engueulade, de cris, de malédictons et certaines larmes, une fragile amitié cest installer, amitier qui maintenant dure depuis près de 10 ans et est devenus très forte.

A la fin du cours de 2 heures, je prend mes affaires et passe au cours d'art que cette fois, j'ai en commun avec Alice et Rosalie.

Elles sont toutes les deux m'acceuillant à leurs côtés avec un sourire chaleureux.

Alice parle avec éxitation d'une sortie chopping qu'elle veut qu'on fassent tout les trois, Rosalie ajoute quelques mots ça et là, en m'éxpliquant qu'il vaux mieux sourire et aquiécer à tout ce que veux et dit Alice.

donc je souris et aquièce, et le cours commence, où le professeur, un femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années nous explique certaines technique et nous dit ensuite que devons déssiner une créature fantastique que nous aimons ou qui nous inspire dans son environnement ou ce que nous pensons être son environnement.

je souris, et decide d'en dessiner plusieurs dans l'envirronnement de Poudlard avec le château et la Fôret Interdite en fond, d'abords un Dragons dans la Fôret Interdite , puis un hippogriphe dans un enclot prêt du quel je dessine la cabane de Hagrid, un Centaure prêt du Dragon sortant de la Fôret appuyer contre un arbre, une Mer-poeple sur une des berges du Lac Noire entourer de quelques Strongulot et Pitiponk. Un Sombral et une Licorne l'un à côté de l'autre mais ce tournant le dos et autour de tous, des fées virevoletant gaiement.

- C'est magnifique Gabriel ! s'éxclame Alice, et Rosalie qui dessinais tranquillement jette un oeil à ma feuille et me sourit en hochant la tête à la parole d'Alice pour confirmer ces dires.

- Merci Alice, c'est Poudlard, c'était mon école de mes 11 ans à mes 16 ans. lui souris-je.

- Et toute ces créatures ? Demande Rosalie.

- Oh, la plupard étaient là, certaine sont rester d'autres n'y étaient que pour une seule année. dis-je en haussant un peu les épaules.

- Ca devait être trop cool cette école ! S'écrie Alice avec enthousiasme.

- Dans un sens oui, dans l'autre non, chaque année passer là bas quelque chose s'y est passé qui mettait ma vie en danger. soupirais-je en secouant la tête pour enlever mes penser morose sur Poudlard et mes anciens amis Ron et Hermione que je n'avait pas vu ni entendus parler depuis ma "mort".

- Tu as failli mourir à plusieur reprise chaque année ! s'offusque Rosalie.

- Ouaip, chaque année. je soupir.

- Dans une école on doit ce sentir en sécuriter, pas avoir peur de mourir ! s"écris Alice.

- Pas à Poudlard quand j'y était, le Directeur était certains que je devais faire partie de la guerre entre son côté et celui de Tom, et chaque année, c'était comme si il me testai pour savoir si j'allais être à la hauteur de ces attentes. Je n'ai compris ça que quand Tom et moi nous nous sommes rapproché tous les deux, avant je pensais qu'il me considerat comme son petit fils, ais je n'étis qu'un outils, et quand il est mort, je me suis tourner définitivement vers Tom, et il a gagner la Guerre. Souris-je avec bonheur en pensant à Tom et comment il avait été heureux le jour ouù je lui avais dit que je resterais avec lui.

Les filles me regardent un peu déstabilisé, mais haussent les épaules, surtout que la prof passe à nos côtés et regarde nos ésquisses, elles nous félicite et passe sont chemin, quelques secondes plus tard la cloche sonne, et c'est l'heure du déjeuner, l'heure de faire face à tout les Cullen et leurs petite humaine seul. Oh quelle joie !

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde, je sais que j'ai mis vraiment longtemps à poster, mais je me suis remise à écrire et mes problèmes familiaux s'arrange doucement, et ma psy m'a conseiller de recommencer à faire des activités que j'aime donc voilà un chapitre de Gabriel n'est pas un Ange! tous neuf qui vient juste de sortir de mon imagination !**

**je vais essayer de faire de même avec mes autres fan fics et de mettre à jour plus souvent.**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît, et n'hésiter pas si vous avez des critiques constructives ou même si vous voulez juste donner votre avis ou des encouragement, n'hésitez pas laisser un commentaire.**

**biz à vous tous.**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : les personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi, enfin ceux de Harry Potter et Twilight ne le sont pas en tout cas !

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/humour

Crossover : Harry Potter/Twilight

Couple : Voldemort(Tom)/Harry(Gabriel), Harry(Gabriel)/Edward

Threesome : Voldemort(Tom)/Harry(Gabriel)/Edward

Rating T à M.

James le vampire n'est pas mort, Isabella Bashing !

Avertissements : cette fiction est à caractère yaoi, donc homosexuel, c'est un slash, est avec un trio, les homophobes sont donc priés de s'abstenir et de déguerpir !

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue, et j'espère que mes fan fics vous plaisent !

* * *

**Gabriel n'est pas un Ange !**

**Chapitre 7 :**

**POV Gabriel :**

Après avoir quitter la classe, je repense à tout se que j'ai dis aux filles, et j'entends déjà Tom me traiter d'inconscient à en dévoiler autant si vite, mais hé, je suis ici pour gagner leur confiance, et j'y arriverai beaucoup plus vite ainsi.

Je me dirige vers mon tout nouveau casier, y dépose certains de mes livres et en prendre d'autres, puis rejoind la cafétéria, me dirigeant directement vers Alice, celle ci me faisant des grands signes m'indiquant de m'asseoir entre elle et Rosalie, qui en me voyant m'installer tranquillement me fit un micro sourire, un que les humains autour auraient sans auncun doute manquer. Je m'installe donc et directement lance un sort de discrétion autour de nous et notre table.

- Salut. souriais-je à Jasper et Emmett, qui me rendir mes salutation, Emmett avec un grand sourire et un "salut shorty" auquel je lui lança un regard noir, et Jasper un petit sourire crispé et un signe de tête.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? demanda la voix geignarde de Swan, alors qu'elle s'installait au côté d'Edward et sur l'autre côté d'Alice, faisant grimacer Jasper d'incofort.

- Tiens. dis-je à Jasper en lui tendant un "pop sang", et en ignorant totalement l'autre gourde.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Me demande Jasper en regardant le bonbon bizarrement.

- Un "pop sang", c'est une sucrerie sorcière, c'est fait spécialemnt pour nous et certaines autres éspèce qui ont le même régime alimantaire que nous, alors rien à craindre pour votre régime particulier. Expliquais-je avec un sourire que il jetta directement le bonbon dans sa bouche et qu'il se détendit légèrement.

- Merci. Me sourit Alice en voyant Jasper se détendre pour la première fois en présence d'humain.

- Y a pas de quoi, tenez ! Répondis-je en donnant à tout les autres vampire un "pop sang" également.

- C'est super bon. Dit Emmett avec enthousiasme.

- oui, je sais, ça prend systématiquement le gout de l'animal préférer du consomateur, si on a plusieurs préférence ça alterne, pour moi ça à le goût du sang de Tom, ou de Lucius, et quelques fois celui de Severus. souris-je en savourant mon propre bonbon. Cette fois c'est Lucius. Dis-je en haussant une épaule.

- Je te trouve écoeurant. S'exclame Swan en me fusillant du regard et en se rapprochant d'Edward lorsque je lui lance un regard froit qui aurait même geler un pinguin.

- Ca tombe bien, parce que je pense la même chose pour toi moldu. répondis je avec une voix polaire.

- Gabriel. S'exclame Edward avec choc.

- Quoi ? elle me dit se qu'elle pense de moi très bien, je vais lui dire ce que je pense d'elle dans ce cas. dis-je en fixant un instant Edward, puis me retourner vers cette idiote. Tu me trouve écoeurant, mes camarades d'hier également, juste parce qu'on ne renie pas notre nature en bouffant des putin de lapin ? réveil toi ma fille, on est des vampires, des suceurs de sang, le cauchemard de tout être humain normalement constituer et saint d'ésprit, le monstre du placard ! Et ils ont raison d'avoir peur, tout comme les vaches auraient peur des humains si elles comprenaient qu'elle sont en vie dans le but de devenir des hamburgers. Tu veux devenir l'une d'entre nous, mais tu n'en a pas la carrure, si tu ne supporte même pas de manger de la viande animal car je constate d'après ton assiette que tu es végétarienne, dis moi gamine, tu fera quoi quand tu devras boire leur sang directement de leur veines mmh ? Et tes parents, ta famille tu en fera quoi ? Tu as la chance d'avoir une famille aimante et tu veux jeter ça par la fenêtre, tout ça parce que tu te crois éperdument amoureuse d'Edward, reveil toi, on est pas dans un roman style Roméo et Juliette, c'est la vrai vie, et une fois le changement fait on ne revient pas en arrière, du sang tu en boira ce sera ton seul régime alimentaire, et si tu crois que tu réussira à te contenter d'animaux, surtout si quelque chose de plus aléchant se présent, alors tu rêve éveiller chérie, car je peux te dire que chaque personne à cette table de mon éspèce à déjà glisser au moins une fois ! Déclarais-je malicieusement avec une dose de méchanceté, je n'y peux rien, cette fille m'énèrve.

Elle blanchit magistrallement à la fin de mon petit discours et c'est tout juste si elle ne vomit pas son déjeuner sur l'un d'entre nous, les Cullen sont silencieux et leurs regards alterne entre elle et moi.

Rosalie fini par hocher la tête en ma direction, approuvant mon discours, suivi de Emmett et Jasper, étonnament même Alice à l'air d'approuver un minimum mes paroles, pour ce qui est d'Edward, il continue à alterner entre regarder Swan et moi avec un visage grave. Et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas utiliser son don pour savoir ce qu'il pense, mais comme avec celui de Aro, je résiste, après tout les pensés sont sensées être privés.

Je sort de mes pensés hérantes quand je sens mon nouveau téléphone portable vibré dans ma poche. Je sort et regarde l'identifiant c'est Marcus.

- Sire ! Réspirais-je joyeusement en décrochant.

- Mon Childe, comment vas tu. me répondit avec amour et inquiétude Marcus.

- Marcus, je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas parti depuis si longtemps, il ne faux pas t'inquiter comme ça. soupirais je avec amusement.

- Tu as été avec moi et mes frères en permanence depuis 13 ans Gabriel, et d'un coup tu t'en va et... de toute façon, je suis l'un de tes Sires j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi si je veux ! rétorqua Marcus avec bouderie.

J'eu un petit rire, Marcus est certainement le plus protecteur de mes trois Sires, je ne dis pas que Caius et Aro ne le sont pas, mais eux ont au moins leurs épouses pour compagnie lorsque je veux être seul, mais après la perte de Dydime, Marcus n'a plus eu personne, ce n'est que depuis notre rencontre selon Aro que Marcus à repris gout à la vie, c'est dailleurs ce qui les a tout les trois le plus décider à me transformer, bien sur il y a aussi le fait qu'eux et tout les gardes Volturi m'adorai, même Jane.

- Comment vont Caius et Aro ? Et toi ? Demandais-je avec empressement.

- Nous allons tous très bien, même si tu nous manque à tous, Jane et Alec tourmentent Aro pour venir te voir, et Sulpicia dit qu'elle s'ennui de ne plus t'entendre jouer du violon pour elle. Quand à Caius, il est morose depuis que tu es parti, il n'arrete pas de se plaindre qu'Aro aurai du te dire non et que comme ça il n'aurai pas à s'inquiéter puisque tu serai avec nous. Répondit Mon Sire avec amusement.

- Je pourrais toujours créer un portoloin et passer quelques heures avec vous. proposais-je, parce que même s'il est vrai que je ne suis pas parti depuis longtemps, mes Sires me manque et les autres aussi.

- Il ne vaux mieux pas, nous risquerions de ne pas te laissé repartir. soupira Marcus de déception, et il est tout à fait plausible.

Je voudrai continuer de parler à Marcus plus longtemps, mais la cloche sonne annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuner.

- Marcus, je dois y aller, Je t'aime Sire, donne mon amour à Caius et Aro, à bienôt. dis-je avec un soupir, je ne veux vraiment pas raccrocher.

- bien, je t'aime aussi Childe, amuse toi. me répond Marcus avant de raccrocher.

Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme, et je sens un bras passer autour des mes épaules pour me réconforter et unsentiment de réconfort m'être envoyer par Jasper, qui dailleurs semble être celui qui me fait un calin.

- Merci Jasper. lui souris-je en me détachant de lui maintenant que je me sens mieux.

- Je t'en pris. Me sourit il également en allant rejoindre Alice et passer ses bras autour d'elle, alors qu'elle nous sourit.

- Tu as quelle classe maintenant ? Demande Emmett, qui de son côté enlace Rosalie.

- Oh heum, Education Physique. je répond en regardant mon calendrier.

- Comme nous tous alors. Sourit Rosalie en commmençant à marcher vers le gymnase.

- Tous ? Je demande perplexe.

- Oui, enfin, Alice et moi on reste dans les gradins, et toi aussi sans doute, le temps que tu ressoive ton uniforme. Répond Rosalie.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est très sécuritaire de laisser des vampires faire du sport avec des humains, c'est pas très équitable. Je dis avec amusement.

- Vrai, je gagne toujours ! Sourit malicieusement Emmett l'air conquérant.

Je rigole joyeusement à ses pitreries, et vais m'asseoir avec les filles dans les gradins, tandis que les autres vont se changer dans les vestiaires, puis revienne pour commencer le jeux de bal au prisonnier. Depuis mon discours de la cafétéria Swan et Edward n'ont pas décrocher un seul mots, mais pas pour les même raison je crois, Swan sans doute parce qu'elle boude, mais Edward a l'air dans de profondes réflexions. On dirait bien que mes paroles font des ravages, espèrons que se soit dans le bon sens, pour le bien des Cullen.

* * *

**Voilà, un autre chapitre de terminer, j'espère que vous aimez.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous voulez.**

**biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


End file.
